31 Minutes: Journey to Titirilquen (CoolZDane Animal Style)
CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' movie spoof of the spanish movie "31 Minutos: El Viaje a Titirilquen" Cast: *Tulio Triviño - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Juanín Juan Harry - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Juan Carlos Bodoque - Bambi *Patana Tufillo - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Policarpo Avendaño - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail) *Mico the Micophone - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mario Hugo - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Huachimingo - Thumper (Bambi) *Mr. Hose - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Rosary Central - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rosary Central's Boyfriend - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Ball Von Ball - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Tenison Salt - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Charanguito - Berlioz (w/Toulouse and Marie as extras; The Aristocats) *Stage Machinery - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Bongo Stingo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Raul Guantecillo - Abu (Aladdin) *Dante Torobolino - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Chinese Storm - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Guaripolo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sopapiballoon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Horace Sanhueza (aka: Uncle Horace) - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) *Uncle Peeled - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Sock with Diamonds Man - Timon (w/Pumbaa as an extra; The Lion King) *Mrs. Hose - Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Vicente Arthur Gordon Norman Donald Boy/Vicho - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Duck who says "I'm Afraid" - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Joe Pino - King Julian (Madagascar) *Mucus the Mucusphone - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Cosimo Gianni - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Cindy Miraflores - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Ramona - Faline (Bambi) *The Pushing Cat - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Jackson Aceituno - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Enrique Manriques - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Titirilquen Citizens - Various Animals *Gonzales the Witch - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Birds - Vultures (The Jungle Book) Scenes: #Opening/The Little Mice #31 Minutes #Family Fun #Bianca's Tail gets longest #At the Mountains #Going to Titirilquen/"What Makes You Beautiful" #Where's The Street? #Julien's Widsom #At the Jungle #Simba and Bianca's Moonlight Talk #"When and How" #Kaalkaalkoo Baloo #At the Street/Sasha #Simba, Baloo, Bambi, Fievel and Kaa finally got their mice voices #The Concert #Big Opportunity/"The Little Mice"/Separation #A Lion Cub alone/"No Bed Of Roses" #Return to the Studio/Simba's Friends are back #A Happy Ending/"Forever and Ever" #End Credits/"Big Successes Relive With The Little Mice" Songs: *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *When and How *The Little Mice *No Bed Of Roses from Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Forever and Ever from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Big Successes Relive With The Little Mice Photo Cast: Simba (Young).jpg Jungle-Cubs2.jpg Bambi.png Miss Bianca-0.png Fievel.jpg Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox.png Angel.jpg Scamp-0.jpg Flounder.jpg Oliver.jpg Berlioz.jpg Marie.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg Abu.jpg Prince Louie.jpg Bernard.png Frank.jpg Scuttle and a piep.jpg Timon.jpg Pumbaa.jpg Flik.png King julien 2015.png Petrie.jpg Tod.png Young Nala.jpg Faline.jpg Bill-banjo-480x320.png 480px-Timothy Q. Mouse.png Sasha Le Flur.jpg Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg Vultures.jpg Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:31 Minutos: la película Movie Spoofs